The present invention pertains to the art of vibration sensors and, more particularly, to a sensor that not only senses vibration of an object but also determines a particular orientation of the sensor relative to the object.
Certainly, vibration sensors are known in the art. Vibration sensors are used in various industries to monitor vibration in objects. Collected vibration data is utilized to determine operating conditions of the object being sensed. For example, vibration data is collected to determine whether a rotating object is out-of-balance. Vibration data is also collected to determine whether a reciprocating object is not moving smoothly or whether a stationary object is being exposed to vibrations that may affect a particular operation or process. In any case, vibration sensors are mounted at a particular orientation relative to the object of interest.
In order to accurately analyze any collected data, data analysis systems should be programmed with the particular orientation of each sensor. Towards that end, the orientation of each sensor is determined and entered into a configuration portion of the data analysis system. Generally, sensors are mounted horizontally, vertically or 45° off a vertical axis. Once the orientation of a sensor(s) is known, vibration data is collected and properly analyzed.
Over time, the object being sensed will likely require maintenance. Many maintenance procedures require disassembly of the object being sensed and removal of any associated sensors. Once maintenance is complete, the object being sensed is reassembled and the sensors re-mounted. During reassembly, the sensor(s) can be accidentally mounted in reverse, or at a new orientation. If the orientation information pertaining to each sensor is not properly checked, and any new orientation information properly updated in the vibration monitoring system, the accuracy of any data obtained from that sensor(s) may be compromised.